


Dessert Nights

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Love, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Matthias has mused about Pierre blindfolding him in mariothellama's amazing fic 'I Love You Just The Way You Are', and when he tells his boyfriend about his secret wish, Pierre surprises him with a very special dessert...Sequel to 'Talk Evenings' and mariothellama's story 'I Love You Just The Way You Are'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear mariothellama, I hold you responsible for this story, entirely! Not only that your fics make my imagination run wild, they also keep me from reuniting Richard and Erik because I can't help but writing more and more Aubinter...  
> Don't complain about what my mind came up with after reading your gift for me this morning, I'm sure that you're doing this on purpose! ;-P
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this excuse for writing shameless Aubinter-smut once more, please let me know if you liked it and leave kudos and comments, any kind of visible appreciation makes me extremely happy!

If someone had ever told Matthias beforehand how his sex-life would turn out to be after coming together with Pierre, he wouldn't have believed them, at all. His life has changed so much since Pierre and he have fallen in love, and Matthias discovers new sides on himself he hadn't known that he actually possesses them every single day.

The thing with the names of their cocks, Peter and Harald, for example. If anyone had told him that he would think of his best piece as Peter, he would have laughed in their faces. But as things stand, his cock has become Peter for him, just as if he was a real friend, and he doesn't even blush any longer when one of the Romans ask him how his mysterious geologist-friend Peter is doing, just shrugs his shoulders and assures them that Peter is perfectly fine and busied with exploring new holes.

Matthias also finds himself grinning when he notices how pointedly Nuri for example avoids to look at the lower parts of Marco's, Erik's, Pierre's and Matthias' bodies, even not accidentally, because this tells him that Mario must have given his boyfriend some hints of the true nature of their ominous four friends with the rather uncommon names Peter, Harald, Dieter and Charly.

The young defender has even found himself musing about asking Nuri and Mario about the names of their two closest friends, and this is definitely nothing he would ever have thought to happen. He still can't suppress the shiver of delight and fright at the same time running down his spine by the mere thought of actually doing that, but he is making some progress with working up the courage to embarrass them a little bit. He hasn't asked them so far, but maybe, if Pierre and Marco rub off on him more than they have already done in the future, then Matthias can't guarantee anything.

But, these things are not the only ones that have changed, because Matthias has become much braver and more open about his sexual needs and desires in a way he wouldn't have thought it possible before falling in love with Pierre, and this new braveness and openness has led to the situation he finds himself in at the moment after confessing to him what he had thought and felt when his older boyfriend had applied the temporary tattoo-eagle on his biceps for their special foursome-date.

The Gabonese only smiled and kissed him – the mischievous smile, not the honest one - but Matthias should have known better than to think that Pierre wouldn't put his suggestion into action right away, because the older one did exactly that: blindfolding him and tying his wrists to the headboard of his bed with silky ropes the next time Matthias agreed to staying at his place.

The young defender knows the reason for that: his own bed doesn't offer the possibility to tie someone to it, but Pierre's bed does, and he could see in the wonderful brown depths of Pierre's loving eyes that his mate has only waited for the next best opportunity to do this before his world went black due to the silky rope tied around his head in the height of his eyes.

Of course, Pierre hasn't done it against his will, because he would never ever do that to him. No, the wonderful man who has trapped his heart without any chance to ever give it back has asked him with serious tenderness in his voice whether or not his cheri would be okay with being tied and blindfolded, and if his beloved Matthieu trusted him enough and knew that he would never hurt him, and Matthias didn't need to think twice about that and nodded his head without hesitation.

Pierre has tied his wrists very carefully and told him that he only needs to say “stop!” in case it will become too much, and Matthias has nodded again, but he is sure that he won't feel the need to use this word, at all. He doesn't feel any fear about the forthcoming things, only excitement, and Peter, his cheeky little man, feels the same excitement, bouncing out of his rather tight prison and straining into the warm air of Pierre's bedroom when the owner of his best friend pulls the last piece of clothing from Matthias' shivering body.

Shivering with anticipation, not cold or fear, and Pierre seems to know that, but he lets his fingers glide over Matthias' chest in a tender and reassuring gesture. “Je t'aime, mon cheri,” he whispers before he moves away from him. Matthias can't see him, but his other senses have sharpened because of his temporary blindness, and he can hear the rustling of the sheets and feel the shifting of the mattress when Pierre climbs from the bed. “I'll be back in a minute, Matthieu, I'll leave the door open so I will hear you, alright?”

“Alright.” Matthieu is surprised how hoarse he sounds, hoarse with desire and longing. The silent noises of naked footsteps dabbing onto the floor disappear in the direction of the corridor, and Matthieu uses the time he has before their next round of whatever hotness his boyfriend has in mind will start to listen inwardly how he feels. Peter complaints about not being able to greet his friend, properly, but Matthias ignores him and counts the seconds until Pierre will come back to him. He has reached the fifty when the footsteps become audible again, so the Gabonese must have done some preparations before Matthias came to him because he wouldn't have been that quick otherwise.

The mattress moves under his weight again and then, Pierre straddles him and leans down to kiss him. He is as naked as Matthias is by now, and Harald has decided to greet his best fried Peter with a brief kiss, his owner's crouched position over Matthias making that possible. Peter is happy now, craning his head to return the kiss with a rather wet peck. The young defender would be embarrassed about his already strong arousal if it wasn't for Harald obviously appreciating his friend's excitement that much that he can't help but weep small, happy tears against his friend's hard shaft.

His owner takes his time with his own kiss, though, exploring the soft cavern of Matthias' mouth with his tongue with tender licks and nibbles. Matthias wished that he could embrace him, but when Pierre starts to caress his exposed arms with feather-like strokes, he forgets about everything else and moans loudly into the kiss. His arms seem to have a connection with his cock, because Peter twitches with every new stroke in desperate need, poking against Harald in a wordless begging to take care of him.

The Gabonese's soft and pleased chuckle grazes over his swollen lips. “My friend Peter has to wait for a while longer, I'm afraid,” he murmurs while his lips travel over his jaw to nibble at Matthias' ear. His breaths tickles Matthias' oversensitive earlobe, and the younger one shivers and moans again. “He will pout!” is all he can gasp out, and Pierre soothes him with a kiss on his temple. “It will be worth it, mon amour, I promise you,” he assures his impatient paramour, “I promised you a delicious dessert, don't you remember?”

Matthias has to admit that he had forgotten that. Pierre had cooked a delicious dinner for him to reward him for the spaetzle and the roulades, and he had also mentioned a dessert afterwards, but when he had led him to his bedroom to undress, blindfold and tie him, Matthias had thought that his dessert would consist of another round of amazing sex.

“Open your mouth, cheri!” Pierre tells him, bending to the side to grab something. Matthias had to close his eyes under the blindfold due to a slight dizziness, and the smell of the cheese Pierre is holding before his mouth to offer it to him is almost overwhelming. Matthias chews and swallows, the creamy texture of his favorite cheese on his tongue like a soft caress on its own. The young defender opens his mouth again, wondering briefly why he has never thought about the eroticism of being hand-fed and food in general beforehand. Pierre's fingers glide over his lips while he chews the next cheese, and Peter is desperately poking into the air to find some release. Pierre chuckles and shifts his weight to avoid touching his little friend by accident, pulling a frustrated moan from Peter's owner with that.

“Focus on your dessert, my sweet Matthieu,” the older one literally purrs, and Matthias can't help but pull at his ropes. “Pierre, please, it's hurting, do something!” he pleads, and Pierre kisses his cheek with so much love that his breath hitches in his throat. “I will take care of you, cheri, don't you doubt that. Have a little patience, please.”

Matthias sighs, but willingly opens his mouth for the next bite, a piece of creamy banana this time. The fruit tastes so much better eaten this way, the flavor blooming in his mouth, and the texture prickling against the inner sides of his cheeks. Matthias swears to himself that he will never ever just gulp these wonderful fruits down like he has done it until tonight.

When the banana has found its way into his with anticipation and desire tingling belly, Pierre pauses with feeding him to trail kisses all over his face, his throat and his arms, whispering tender words of love against his skin, a mixture of French, English and German that never fails to amaze the young German with its unique charm and which is so very his beloved Pierre. He lies there, moaning and trembling, giving himself to this amazing man, unquestioningly and without hesitation. Peter has stopped pouting, he is still aching and throbbing, but stunned into breathless adoration and awe by this entirely new experience.

Harald brushes over his friend now and then, but not firm and long enough to give Peter the opportunity to kiss him again, and Harald seems to be as much in awe and wonder as his best friend is, throbbing with sheer need against Matthias' hipbone.

“Are you ready for the next course?” the Gabonese murmurs when he's done with his ardent ministration, his hands gently massaging Matthias' wrists to ease the discomfort of being tied. “Ohhh, yesssss!” Matthias hisses, and Pierre rewards him with a soft kiss.

“I love you so much,” he says, taking something from the nightstand and bending forward again. Matthias cranes his neck to meet his lips, just to find a juicy and deliciously smelling strawberry between Pierre's teeth. He takes the other half with his own lips and bites, carefully, and when he has swallowed his part of the best strawberry he has ever tasted, Pierre's lips meet his own in another passionate kiss that goes straight to his groin again. He tugs at the ropes and arches his back in desperate desire, but Pierre draws back far too soon just to come back with a cherry this time.

Matthias loses all tracks of time while Pierre mouth-feeds him with more cherries, strawberries and raspberries, and he asks himself if one can actually lose their mind with desire and lust, because he is sure that he will lose his own mind of Pierre keeps torturing him this way.

The young defender would never have only guessed that something like this would ever happen to him, and he feels like the star of an erotic movie, not a cheap porn, but one of those few masterpieces of erotic films one gets to see only rare times. He chews and swallows and kisses, the juice of the delicious fruits moistening his chin and cheeks just to be licked up by his boyfriend's eager tongue that sends shivers of passion and lust along his spine with every touch.

When Pierre lifts his torso up again, Matthias is a quivering and shivering mess, shaking with the need to be taken by the man he loves so much. He needs to feel Pierre deep inside him more than he has ever needed something, he needs his mate to fill him with his gorgeous cock and complete him with his love so badly that it is almost hurting.

“Pierre, mon amour, please, take me! I need you now!” he sobs, and the Gabonese strokes his cheeks. “I will take you, mon cheri, soon, I promise you. But, I want my own dessert beforehand!”

The mattress moves again, and the first drop of something cool and wet on his belly startles him. “Shh, everything is fine, cheri,” the older one assures him, and Matthias relaxes again, his abs quivering when more drops follow the first one, leaving a trail down to his groin and Peter. Peter seems to like whatever it is Pierre is coating him with, hoping that this means that Pierre will allow him to visit his second favorite cave closely once more.

His boyfriend starts to lick up the drops from his skin without further ado when he is done with his task, the agile and cheeky tongue brushing over Matthias' abs and dipping into his navel with teasing licks.

Matthias can't hold back the noises proving his pleasure any longer, he simply needs to let them out, and his moans, gasps and breathless cries fill the with pheromones thick air of their bedroom.

“Hm, you're tasting so good, mon cheri, I could eat you!” Pierre purrs, traveling further down and starting to clean Matthias' incredibly hard cock up with long and thorough licks. “You won't come, cheri!” he orders him between his licks, “I want you to wait until I'm deep inside you!”

“I'll tryyyyyy!” Matthias croaks out, shivering with the sensations battering his nerves. He arches his hips to push Peter into Pierre's mouth, but his boyfriend is too clever to let himself be taken by surprise and draws back before Peter can make himself comfortable in the soft cavern and shoot his load. He licks up the last drops of what must be honey from Peter's weeping head and pulls away before Matthias just loses it.

The younger one can hear the sound of the condom-package being ripped open, and he digs his nails into his palms to calm himself down again. He inhales and exhales slowly while Pierre covers his best piece with the parapluie and lines Harald up, and after what feels like ages, the most astonishing man walking on this earth finally makes himself comfortable between Matthias spread legs.

“Are you ready for me, cheri?” he whispers tenderly at his lips, and Matthias tugs at his ropes with a relieved sob. “I'm ready for you ever since I came here, please don't let me wait any longer, I need you inside me!” he cries out, and Pierre silences him with a deep kiss. “You don't have to beg, mon amour. You'll never have to beg for me taking care of you,” he says and finally, finally pushes into Matthias' waiting hole. He takes his time as he does so, pausing to give his love the time to adjust, kissing and stroking him when he stops in his tender intrusion. He kisses his arms and his face to suddenly tease his vulnerable throat with soft blows, and Matthias writhes and moans underneath him with painful desire.

It feels like an eternity again but then, Pierre is finally sheathed to the hilt in his secret core and starts to slowly pull out again. His tongue searches its way between Matthias' swollen lips once again, and the double sensations of Harald thrusting into his most private part and Pierre's tongue imitating Harald's movements let stars explode before the younger one's closed eyes. Matthias is almost grateful for the ropes that tie him to the bed, because he fears that he would start to fly if they didn't keep him grounded. His blood is thrumming loudly in his ears, but Pierre's tender purrs and hums are still audible, nonetheless, the soft sounds helping him to not just forget how to breathe because of all these overwhelming emotions coursing through him.

Matthias is lying on the bed, exposed, helpless and vulnerable this way, with his hands tied, his vision blinded, and his legs spread as wide as only possible, his heels digging into the mattress for support, but he doesn't feel helpless or threatened, only loved and cherished and he meets Pierre's tender thrusts with unrestrained passion. The man he loves so much possesses him with rapt devotion and greatest care, his only striving to make this the best lovemaking Matthias has ever experienced so far, this is sensible in each of his steady and loving thrusts and his passionate and yet so tender kiss.

Time stands still and Matthias stops thinking and let the intense sensations take control of him. Even Peter has stopped complaining about not being touched, because Harald has found his owner's sweet spot with ease, and the cheeky little man has nothing against shooting his load without being caressed himself. Pierre's rolling moves push his younger lover towards the edge of an incredible orgasm without mercy, and if Matthias had some breath left, he would tell his mate how much he loves him.

But as things stand, all he can do is utter some quiet whines and gasps, the hot waves of lust and arousal spreading out from the small bundle of nerves deep inside him into every cell of his body too overwhelming to do more than just let them wash over him and take what Pierre is willing to give him.

His desire and need spirals into unknown heights with every new hit against his prostate, and when he thinks that he can't take it anymore, his body succumbs to the first wave of his climax. He arches weakly from the bed as Peter starts to fire happy spurts of utter satisfaction, sobbing and shaking through his mind-blowing ecstasy. Pierre draws back from his lips to give him air to breathe, but he holds him while Matthias shudders through the throes of passion, for once being his solid rock he can cling to to not drown in the hot waves of pure lust crushing over him.

The young defender is vaguely aware that the older one finds his own release, as well, the twitching of his exploding cock prolonging his own height, and Pierre's choked murmur tells him that the Gabonese's orgasm must be at least almost as satisfying as his own one is before his vision goes white and his surroundings fade for some time.

When he finally comes back to his senses again, Pierre is still buried inside him and whispering tender words of love and nonsense into his ear, but when he notices that Matthias can hear him again, he kisses his lips with a soft chuckle. “Back on earth again, cheri?” he asks, and Matthias opens his mouth but doesn't recognize his own voice. “Uh, wow, that was...” is all he comes up with, because there are no words to describe what they have done, properly.

Pierre understands him, nonetheless, he always understands how Matthias feels and what he needs, perhaps even better than Matthias himself. “I know, cheri, and yes, it was.” He kisses him again before tenderly pulling out of his tender hole.

Matthias lets him clean him up without any protest, glad that he doesn't need to move, and Peter is already sleeping and most likely dreaming a wonderful and pleasant dream. When the older man unties his wrists and gently massages them to ease the pain, Matthias simply snuggles close to him and buries his face on his beloved mate's shoulder. Pierre starts to tug at the rope around his head, but he shakes his head. “No, love, please don't do that, I'm perfectly fine. I can feel you better this way.”

His boyfriend kisses his hair and pulls him close, stroking his back as if he wanted to soothe a little tomcat. “Just go to sleep, mon amour, I'll hold you,” he whispers against his fragrant skin, and Matthias relaxes with a small happy sound that is yet filled with a world of emotions.

“I love you, Pierre,” he says even though the slumber of deep satisfaction and exhaustion is already embracing him, but he needs to tell this wonderful man how he feels about him.

“I know, cheri, je t'aime aussi, my wonderful Matthieu.” The tender reply is the last thing Matthias hears before he falls asleep with a smile on his face, safely wrapped in the arms of his beloved mate Pierre.


End file.
